Love Anthology
by Crunka-MOFU-Kalicious
Summary: A collection of love stories written by ZephyrHearts and PunkKity. -We were like love undone, craving to entwine. Fatal touch - final thrill, love was bound to kill."


**As much as we want Degrassi, we do NOT own Degrassi!**

**A/N: ****This story was influenced by the song Again- Bruno Mars. So there are some parts that reflect from the song. You should listen to it while you read this. **

**Alli is about 19 in this so Owen would be closer to twenty one. There is sex in this so if you don't like don't read. **

**

* * *

**

[Again]

Alli pulled on her coat, wiping at her face, doing her best to ignore the fact that he was making her cry again. Not looking at Drew she grabbed her purse.

"I'm done, I can't do this anymore Drew." She said walking to the door, again she had gone back to him and again he had done the same thing. Why he cheated she didn't know but she couldn't do it again.

Drew stood watching her leave and he sighed heavily, knowing again that he did fuck up. But, nonetheless, he didn't stop her from leaving. Alli was halfway down the street before she had burst into a heavy series of uncontrollable sobs. She sniffled and took one last glance back at the house she was in, Drew wasn't around, and Alli reached up and wiped her tears again.

This wasn't high school anymore, and she had wasted so much on him, he didn't even try and fight for her...Sighing and taking a deep breath she pulled open the door to the outside of the building he lived in and walked quickly down the street, not caring that it was raining. Getting to the subway station she cursed as the train pulled away. She should have stayed in bed. She waited an hour for the next, getting on she wiped her face, because she was still crying and took a seat on the crowded subway train.

As much as she hated subways, this was probably her only escape. Alli raked her fingers through her hair and crossed her leg, trying to keep a fair distance between her and the man that sat next to her. Alli pulled her mirror out of her purse and fixed the eye make-up that was smudged under her puffy eyes. She didn't even noticed that there was rather good looking man staring at her from a distance, wondering what exactly is she doing on train.

Make up fixed as much as she could on the subway she finally looked up, her eyes meeting blue, he looked familiar but with the day she was having she would probably just make a fool of herself. She took a deep breath and stuffed everything into her purse and looked up again, noticing he was smiling now. The train made a stop and the man beside her got up and left; leaving the space beside her empty.

The man on the other side of the train had got up and disappeared behind the many people that were exiting the door. Alli started to pick at her purple nails and tried not to jump from being startled as the man eyeing her took a seat right next to her. He said softly, "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Alli turned to him, her dark eyebrow rising.

"Perhaps." She turned away.

He chuckled. "I have!" He said crossing his arms over his wide chest as he looked at her. Alli looked up at him confused, trying to place him, but she hadn't seen many people since high school. College ate her time. "You have?"

"Yes," He turned to her and pointed out, "you went to Degrassi right? You were dating that one guy Drew Torres. That was back in high school though." Alli licked her bottom lip, High School wasn't a distant memory to her, and she had just started her freshman year in college. But, to her surprise she still couldn't pick out who this guy was. He did look oddly familiar. Way too familiar.

"Your name?" She asked finally. "Oh, sorry, I'm Owen, we hardly ever talked, but we've exchanged a few words."

Alli nodded her head, as it all came back to her.

"Vegas Night." She said under her breath, she had nothing against him though; she had put herself in that position. But for some reason the tears started to fall again. She had promised herself she wouldn't take him back again and she did and he did the same thing.

"Allah I am an idiot." She said to herself looking down as she tried to hide her tears from everyone.

Owen heard her mutter Vegas Night under her breath and he frowned just slightly. He knew that night was one of those that shouldn't be remembered, because he almost forced himself on a girl. When Alli said that she was an idiot, he took a hint that it wasn't because of that reason, possibly something else.

"You're an idiot because?" He asked, trying not to sound so nosy. Alli turned to him and said, "Sorry, but just because we started talking again doesn't mean I'll spill my guts out to you." Owen arched his thick eyebrow, "Well okay if you don't want to talk..." He got up to leave, and Alli sighed and said, "Wait!"

"It's been a really bad day, I just broke up with Drew and I'm sorry." She was being rude, and after everything in high school she had promised to look at people and treat them like she wanted to be treated. She looked up at him, quickly wiping her face. "Stay?"

Owen nodded slowly and took his seat again. Alli smiled and he said, "After all this time, you took him back after cheating on you?" Alli shrugged her shoulder, "I'm just blind I guess." She looked up at him with her long spikey lashes and he smiled faintly.

"We're all blind in some way." Owen didn't know what else to say to her. They hardly ever talked and him talking relationship wise to someone has never been his forte.

Alli nodded her head. She felt stupid.

"I Guess I'm not as smart as people think." That is at least not when it came to boys. "What have you been doing with your life?"

"College, ever since I graduated high school, I've been doing stuff for me now. I quit being that dick head I used to be. I got a job at a small restaurant, but aside from that, life is great. What about you? Besides that Drew character." Alli smiled a little and she removed her hair from her face.

"Same, well close to the same. I work at a spa downtown and go to college, it's my first year...I moved out too." That had been a big step her parents had protested but she needed to get out and away from their control, so she could grow...

"Ah, moving out from the parent's house how was that?" Owen asked with a small sound of laughter in his voice. Alli smiled faintly as well. She said, "Surprisingly, it was a little hectic, but they knew it was for the best, for college, so they got over it." Owen nodded. Alli looked up at him and smiled a bit, it was weak but it was there. "What are you taking in college?" She wanted to keep the conversation light, and away from things that could make her cry again.

"Um, well I'm majoring in Forensics, and taking my regular courses, what about you?" Owen asked. Alli smiled a little and responded, "I'm majoring in Science, and taking regular courses as well." Owen nodded. He glanced up, listening to the person working the controls announce that his stop was next.

Alli looked up hearing her stop.

"I have to go..." She said getting up grabbing the railing so she didn't fall but she was to slow and missed it, but she didn't fall arms wrapped around her waist.

"Careful." Owen said chuckling. "Your stop is Queen St. too?" She asked receiving a nod.

"Yeah, I have to get to work. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime?" Owen asked as the stepped off the train. Alli smiled a little, and she nodded. Owen said, "Okay, I'll see you later. I work at that Italian restaurant down the road here, drop in sometime." Alli nodded again and she watched him turn around, and leave. She smiled softly, and thanked him, because if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have probably gotten her mind off of Drew. Alli turned around sighed softly, the smile never disappeared.

* * *

A week, she had waited a week till she went to the restaurant he had said he worked at, she had even made herself look cute, so she looked better than she had when he had last seen her. Opening the door she looked around but didn't spot Owen...She could stay and eat by herself, but she had really just wanted to see him again.

"Can I help you?" Alli smiled and turned around looking into deep blue eyes.

"Nice to see you again." She stated. Owen smiled and said, "I didn't think I would see you so soon, what are you doing here?" Alli rolled her eyes and said, "I'm here to see you, just to drop by and say hi." Owen nodded.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked looking around the room, it looked relatively empty but she had never been here so she didn't know what was normal. " I can come back." She said turning and heading towards the door.

"No, no." Owen said. She turned around and arched her eyebrow. "Follow me, I'll show you to your table." Alli smiled a little and she followed him after he grabbed a menu. She was just here to see him, but if eating lunch would make him feel better, she was going to.

"I'm not going to get you in trouble am I?" She asked as he showed her the table, even pulled out the chair for her.

"Thanks." He shook his head. "No, it's a slow day."

"Oh good." Alli sighed in relief. Owen smiled faintly and he asked, "What can I get you to drink?" Alli looked through the menu. The raspberry ice-tea sounded great, so she ordered that. Owen nodded and disappeared for only a few minutes, just to get her drink. Alli looked around the small restaurant and smiled. It was comfortable and she enjoyed the environment.

Owen returned and set the drink down, he stood by the table for a moment and Alli frowned.

"Is it weird me being here? I mean I know you said for me to stop by but..." He might have been trying to be nice and not actually want to see her.

"Oh no, It's fine, really." Owen said, reassuring her. She smiled and took a sip of her tea, smiling wide. The flavour was just fantastic and it was probably the best thing to drink on a day like this. Owen asked, "What can I get you?" Alli glanced at the menu, deciding whether she wanted just a plate of cheese ravioli, or one of their infinite varieties of soup.

"What would you suggest?" Alli asked, looking up at him.

Owen shrugged. "Everything is pretty good, I enjoy the cheese ravioli myself or the pasta in meat sauce." She nodded her head and smiled.

"The cheese ravioli would be great. When do you have your lunch?" She would love for him to join her, but she couldn't ask...

"In about ten minutes or so." Owen responded as he scribbled down her order on his notepad. Alli nodded and looked away, pressing her lips to a line. Owen smirked, "Would you like me to join you?" Alli turned swiftly to him saying, "If it's not too much to ask, you don't have to if you don't want to."

He smirked again. "I'll get my lunch too, yours should be read by the time my break starts, it's not too much to ask." He said winking and walking towards the back, leaving Alli to watch after him.

She took a sip of her drink and sighed lightly. Alli smiled at the people who passed by her and blushed slightly. She wasn't never really fond of sitting in a restaurant by herself. So, she was glad that Owen was going to join her in just a few minutes.

Owen returned holding the two dishes, setting one down in front of her and then in the spot across from her. "Thank you." She said smiling as she inhaled the rich aroma from the food. "It looks delicious...So you really don't mind that I stopped by?"

"Well, I did tell you to stop by anytime you want, so again, no I don't mind." Owen laughed as he took a seat across from hers. She smiled and took a bite, trying her hardest not to moan so loud at how delicious the meal was. Owen watched her eat every now and then, as he ate his food. Both were silent.

Alli smiled and together they made small talk, talking about their course and just random things, laughing and enjoying their meals, when he was finished he sighed.

"I have to get back to work." Alli nodded. "I should go too..." She reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen writing her number down.

"'I enjoyed this, call me sometime."

Owen nodded and took the piece of paper from her hand and shoved it into his back pocket. Alli smiled and walked out of the restaurant after he gave her his number. Alli held the napkin in her hand as she put his number and name into her contacts.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

Alli sighed and flopped down next to Owen on his couch, something that had become a common occurrence over the last four months, they were 'just friends' who spent their days off with each other and went out to dinner and to the movies. But he made her laugh and she loved their time together. Tonight was movie night, his choice this time. "So what are we watching?" "A horror film." Owen said. He laughed at the face Alli made and said, "Don't worry, it's not that gory." Alli shrugged her shoulders. She crossed her arms across her chest and muttered something about boys and their weird obsessions with horror film.s

He laughed again and rested his arm behind her on the back of the couch. She hated these kind of movies but it was fair play she had made him watch a romance flick last week. "If I get scared, you are taking me out for ice cream." Good thing it was summer.

"Fine, it's a deal." Owen said as she curled up closer to him. BAM! The first scene of the movie was a bunch of dead bodies on the screen. Alli didn't waste any time in burying her face in his shoulder.

"I hate you." She said her face in his shoulder so her voice was muffled; he would pick out something like this, dammit. She lifted her head and was met with more dead bodies. "Not gory my ass." "They're all dead." Owen stated obviously. He laughed as she continued to whimper and whine about how much she hated it. It was funny to him though. Owen tightened his hold around her shoulders and rubbed her back.

She was still tense, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the movie anymore, she liked having him hold her, which was silly because they were friends. "Is there even a story line to this or are they all just dead."

"There's a story line, you have to get your head out of my shoulder and watch the movie to understand it." Owen responded. Alli groaned obnoxiously and she pulled her head away, just slightly so she could watch the movie. Every time someone was killed or something scary came on the screen she'd cover her face with her hands or hide in his shoulder.

"You owe me ice cream, chocolate ice cream."

"I'll buy you some after the movie." Owen said and Alli nodded. She licked her lower lip at the thought of eating it. Alli squeaked and almost jumped ten feet in the air. Owen laughed and shook his head at how easily scared she was. Alli buried her face in his shoulder and continued asking if it was done, or can I look. Owen laughed and told her she could look, turning her head she look, she whimpered as the guy doing the doing the killing showed up.

"This is worse than the hills have eyes movie you made me watch the last time you picked."

"That was the rated version, the unrated version for that movie is far worse." Owen smirked. Alli rolled her eyes and she continued watching this horrid movie. Her body was practically on his and she soon had only started to wince and close her eyes, her loud squeaking stopped abruptly. Alli covered her face with her hands when she realized that she was practically in his lap...okay so she was pretty much in his lap...swallowing she slipped off his lap and mumbled a sorry. She was such a chicken.

"I'm not complaining." Owen laughed. She smiled and he moved so she was in his lap again. Owen wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, her face just at the crook of his neck. She sighed softly her eyes closed as she watched the movie, she was okay when the movie was calm and having him all around her seemed to help. He hand rested on his chest and the other around his neck comfortable but still shaken.

After two long hours of small screaming and laughing, the movie finally ended. Owen asked, "So, how did you like it?" Alli was surprised. She did like the movie, well the parts that she remembered.

"It was good, now how about that ice-cream?" Owen rolled his eyes. She's such a girl. Alli smiled and slipped off his lap, fixing her halter top that had slipped slightly. She smiled at him again and head to the door.

"Chocolate, you owe me, after that and next week, chick flick."

"Ugh, I hope it's not another stupid chick flick." Owen groaned playfully. Alli's mouth dropped as she exited his small apartment. She said, "The Notebook was not stupid!" Alli playfully punched his arm and he faked hurt, saying "ouch that hurt so badly"

Alli hit him again and he just laughed as he turned to lock his door. " It was a good movie, you said you liked it." She said shaking her head and crossing her arms under her breasts. "Did you like to me Owen?"

"Me? Never." Owen said sarcastically. Alli's mouth dropped again and she walked to the car, and waited patiently for him to unlock the door for her. After doing so, Alli climbed in and waited for him to climb in as well.

"You're such." She made a "ugh" sound and buckled her seat belt.

"Remind me why we spend so much time together?" She asked teasingly as he got in. He shrugged and gave her a cocky grin.

"You can't resist my charm."

"So cocky Owen." Alli stated in a matter of fact tone. Owen smirked and she looked out the window. Moments later they were at an ice-cream parlour, standing in line waiting to order.

Alli ordered a normal chocolate cone, but in a cup because she hated when it melted and dripped all over you. "What now?" She asked as she waited with him near the cash.

"I have no idea." Owen shrugged as he paid for her ice-cream. Alli walked and sat down outside, since it was not too hot and not too cold. Owen followed and sat down in front of her saying, "Your welcome." Alli blushed and smiled lightly.

"Thank you." She finally said.

She spooned a mouthful of the cool treat into her mouth and closed her eyes and sighed, it was good. She didn't even notice Owen watching her, and he looked away when she opened her eyes.

"So what ever happened to that girl you went on a date with last month? You haven't mentioned her again." Alli had been so...upset, she hadn't said anything but she had been worried this girl would take her place...though they weren't together and it was a silly fear.

"Nothing, she didn't like me like that so she told me to get lost in the nicest way." Owen responded with a shrug of his shoulder. Alli mouthed an "oh" and said, "I'm sorry to hear. It's her lost." Owen smiled a little and stole her spoon, taking a bite of her frozen treat.

"Hey!" She said stealing her spoon back when he was done.

"Now I have your spit on my spoon." She was just teasing, it wasn't the first time he had done that and it probably wouldn't be the last. "I uh went on a coffee date yesterday." It had been a disastrous attempt to prove she didn't like Owen.

"And how did that go?" Owen asked while leaning towards her.

"Horrible." She scooped up some ice cream, ate it and then looked up at him. "My favourite dress, the one you actually like." She said waiting till he nodded.

"Yeah garbage."

"Oh, god, what happened?" Owen asked. He was a little upset, because he did like that one dress. It fit her perfectly.

"Coffee happened; I have never seen a guy that clumsy before in my life." She had tried to get the coffee out, but it was a white dress and well yeah.

"I didn't stay long after that."

"God, what a wiener." Owen rolled his eyes. Alli laughed at his insult and repeated,

"Wiener? Can you be any dorkier?" Owen nodded saying, "Only for you though." Alli finished her ice-cream and pushed the small cup away.

Alli sighed. "He tried to help; it just made things more awkward." She shook her head, she should have just said no. Being single wasn't so bad.

"I bet." Owen muttered, imaging the thought of someone touching Alli. He shook his head and muttered something under his breath. He cleared his throat and Alli glanced up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked reaching across the table and touching his hand gently. She hadn't heard what he had said, but he couldn't be that upset about her dress...

"Oh nothing, haha, just thinking." He responded while giving her a reassuring smile. Alli nodded and pulled her hand back and folded them under the table.

"Let's go for a walk, the water is right there, the car is fine here." She said standing and offering her hand to him, she was pretty excited. Even though it was a bit cooler by the water and the wind made her skirt move against her legs.

"Sure." Owen grabbed her hand and she led him away. The two sat down and sighed. It felt amazing tonight, and he really enjoyed her company. Even if they were just friends, he had a strong liking to her.

Alli was silent for a while looking out at the water, she liked him and that scared her...mainly because of everything with Drew and she couldn't asked how he felt, pulling her hand away she got up and walked to the were the water met sand. Just looking out.

Owen watched her intently. He smiled a little and called for Alli. She turned around and he pat the spot next to him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I think we should talk." He responded. Alli nodded confusedly. Alli walked back over and took a seat beside him.

"What's wrong?" He never used that tone with her...so serious. Everything was relaxed and playful with Owen.

Alli walked back over and took a seat beside him.

"What's wrong?" He never used that tone with her...so serious. Everything was relaxed and playful with Owen.

Owen couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Look Alli, I like you." She smiled wide and said, "I like you too Owen." Alli didn't really understand what he meant, because Owen shook his head and said, "No. I like you." Alli blinked a few times and blushed a little, turning her attention elsewhere.

She heard him curse, when she looked away and then his heat was gone and he was walking towards the water. Frowning she got up and walked after him.

"Owen?" He was standing by the water looking out.

"I like you too."

"A lot, actually." She added. He glanced down at her asking, "You're not just saying that are you?" She shook her head and took his hand in hers. Owen tried not to sigh in relief, even if he was relieved that Alli does have mutual feelings for him. He was glad.

"I have for a while." She said softly letting go of his hands to look out at the water, it was calm tonight. She felt anything but calm on the inside her thoughts were flowing fast and her stomach was in knots.

"Good." Owen turned her around and swooped down to kiss her. Alli's eyes grew wide and she hesitantly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She soon relaxed and let him kiss her. Owen smiled when she responded to the kiss.

Alli opened her eyes and sighed softly, only to pull him back down to her, her lips meeting his again. She had waited weeks to do this, but hadn't wanted to mess anything up. Owen returned the slightly chaste kiss and pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Alli smiled and said, "So" Owen repeated saying, "So" Alli rolled her eyes and laughed wholeheartedly.

Smiling she stayed the way they were foreheads together.

"What now?" Where did they go from here now? She wanted to be with him, spent most of her time with him already. "Would it be weird if we were dating?" She asked him. Owen pulled back and shook his head. He said, "It would be weird if we aren't." Alli smiled softly. She glanced up at him with her big brown eyes and hugged him around the waist.

Smiling she let go of his waist and took his hand, walking together back to his car. "Sorry I went on a date the other day." She didn't know why she was apologizing but she felt the need too. It hadn't been a good date and she hadn't actually felt anything for the guy but still.

"Don't be." He said. Alli nodded and turned so she was facing him. Owen smiled a little and said, "I think we make a cute couple, no?" Alli tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. Owen could be so cocky sometimes, but just like he said, she really couldn't resist his charm. She liked everything about him to be exact.

"I couldn't agree more." Getting in the car she smiled and looked out the window things where so easy with him, she enjoyed that, she liked everything with him. Owen drove off and he headed back to his apartment. Alli smiled as she stared out the window. She was happy, happier than she was with Drew and that's rare for her. Owen reached over and he took her hand in his.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Alli didn't throw things when she got mad, now she really didn't yell either but she felt like doing both right now, she'd been with Owen for almost six months and that didn't include the time when they were just friends...but he had never paid so much attention to another girl, a new girl at work and it made her scared and she hated it. So she was giving him the silent treatment. Alli was even ignoring his small texts telling her that she needed to call him, but she didn't. Owen was growing furious; he thought she was taking it overboard, so he ended up driving to her house, unannounced.

Alli was in sweats, which never happened other than during exam week and this wasn't it. Ice cream on the counter she jumped when she heard the lock turn on her door, only one person other than her had the key. Grabbing the lid to the ice cream she put it back on, not saying anything. Alli made her way to the door and she frowned when she opened it, eyeing the taller man before her.

"What do you want?" She asked in an icy tone. Owen moved into the house without her permission and she scoffed. He turned around asking, "Why won't you answer my calls?

"I have nothing to say." She said with a shrug flicking the lock as she walked back into the kitchen. She had a lot to say, she just didn't know how to say it, she was so scared.

"Well will it help if I told you there's nothing going on with the girl at work?" Alli ignored him and continued to eat her ice-cream.

"Come on Al, I'm not like that." She set the bowl down and glared at him. "Three times I've called and she has been around you or has answered the phone. What am I supposed to think?" She asked sadly, not hungry anymore she set the still full bowl in the sink before leaning on the counter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Owen rolled his eyes.

"Of course you don't! God, can you make up a different excuse?" Alli was screaming now, because she was right, she knew she was right and Owen knew she was right.

"Go home Owen." She didn't want this not again. Not this time she had thought it had been different all the bullshit. "If you want to be with her just tell me."

"I don't want her, I want you." He protested. Alli scoffed and looked away, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Yeah this is why you have her all over you when I come to see you."

"It's not like that." She cut him off, "Don't lie to me, I haven't lied to you. When I said I liked you, when I said I loved you, I meant it all. At least show me the same respect."

"Alli, why are you being so damn stubborn! God, I can see why Drew always got so mad at you!" Owen shouted. She frowned and glared at him. Alli pushed past him which wasn't easy considering he was so much bigger than her. She wasn't going to cry, okay she was.

"Just leave me alone...How can you even bring him up?"

"Well if you stop acting like a stubborn little girl, maybe I wouldn't. God, Alli." Owen said, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"A stubborn little girl, why because I don't want to be played again? It might have took me a while with him, but I'm don't dumb I can see what's right in front of my face." She jerked her arm free.

"At least he told me the truth in the end."

Owen sighed and he said, "Okay fine! I may have flirted with her a little bit. That's all." Alli placed her arms on her hips and said, "That's all? You said that's all and I'm supposed to be happy? I know you did more Owen Milligan."

"Alli it was nothing." She shook her head.

"Nothing, this relationship is nothing." Six months together, she's said she loved him, believed it when he said it back and it was falling apart the same way her last one did. She let a few tears fall; she wasn't good enough to make someone happy apparently. Owen grabbed her by the shoulders and crushed his lips over hers and pulled back saying, "Alli I love you, and only you. You have to believe me." She looked into his pleading eyes and sighed heavily.

"Then why? Why would you do something that would ruin this, ruin us?" She wanted to believe him so badly.

"You know the worst part about all of this?" She asked softly looking away. "I'd do it all again, everything with Drew, meeting you on the train that day. All of it, because it led me to you. And I don't think you would do the same. It hurts."

"Alli that's bull-shit, just believe me, I do love you. There's nothing that's going to change this." Owen hugged her tight and she gave in, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest.

She was still crying, and she still thought something more was going on. But she loved him.

"What else happened." She was stubborn, but she needed to know.

"Nothing Alli, I flirted with her, she tried to kiss me but I pushed her away." Owen responded. Alli nodded and she sniffled.

Alli nodded her head, and stepped away again take a deep breath and wiping her face, her makeup was smudged but it wasn't like he hadn't seen that before.

"Okay." "Are you okay now?" He asked, reaching up to wipe her face. She nodded and sighed shakily.

She still wasn't happy but she'd believe him.

"Just please don't flirt with her anymore." She was asking a lot and she had no right to ask him not to flirt with someone...it was supposed to be harmless.

"I won't, I promise." He said honestly. Alli leaned up and kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist again.

"Thank you."

She took a deep breath and leaned into him, when he looked down.

"Did you mean what you said? You'd do it all again?" Owen asked looking at the top of her head.

"Yes." she murmured. Owen smiled and pat her head. Alli closed her eyes and smiled wide. Owen leaned down and he kissed her bottom lip.

"I love you, Owen." She said when he pulled away.

"So much." More than she ever did with Drew.

"I love you too, Alli." Owen said. She sighed and asked, "Oh and could you not mention him again?" Owen nodded, now feeling like a jackass for even mentioning the guy who broke her heart.

"It hurt more thinking you had hurt me like that, and then it did knowing he did." She said reading the look on his face.

"I loved him, but not in the same way. I'm in love with you. That crazy heart pounding can't breathe kind of thing. It wasn't like that with him." She was rambling but couldn't seem to shut herself up.

Owen smiled and he hugged her tight. He loved her a lot too. He was never in love with anybody, not like Alli.

"We're going to be okay right?" She asked her arms around his waist as she returned his hug, just holding on.

"Yes, I promise you that." Owen said. Alli nodded and got up on her tiptoes to kiss his neck.

"Good, because you're going to be stuck with me."

Owen smiled.

"I'm okay with that." Alli smiled. Owen returned it and leaned down to kiss the top of her head before him once again, wrapped her strong arms around her, keeping her close to him. Alli smiled and looked up at him.

"I might have to kick her butt." She said being very truthful. He was hers and she was going to fight for him.

"No need for that." Owen smiled.

"Good, but I might do it anyway, after we make up properly." She said taking his hand in hers and leading the way to her room. She didn't need to lead the way he knew it. He knew more about her than anyone.

"Oh really?" Owen asked as he followed her. Alli nodded and turned to face him.

"Unless you're not interested." She said offering a coy smile, she ignored the fact she was in sweat pants, his old shirt and a baggy sweater, and she looked anything but sexy.

"Oh, I'm interested." Owen said as he scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the bed, his body moving on top of hers. Alli laughed.

"Even though I look like a bum." She was joking she knew he was interested; he had never turned down a chance to be with her.

Owen leaned down to kiss her and she responded, her hands snaked up to wrap around his neck, and her fingers raked through his short soft hair. He sighed at the feel of her fingers in his hair and her responding to his kiss. Pulling her mouth from his she pressed a kiss to his jaw line again.

"I'm sorry I over reacted."

"Don't worry about it." He responded before dipping down and sucking gently at her neck. Alli gasped and tilted her head to the side, letting his teeth graze her flesh. Alli moaned and tugged at his shirt, clothes were so over rated when you were hiding his body under them. "If you're sure."

Owen removed his shirt and Alli took that opportunity to run her hands up and down his toned body. She enjoyed the way his muscles twitched under her touch, and she leaned up and kissed his collar bones. Owen watched and tilted her chin up and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. She liked when he was sweet with her, and he was always sweet but right now. She pulled away and shrugged out of her oversized sweater.

Owen helped her, tossing it to the side. He removed her shirt as well, leaving her in the sweat pants and her bra. Alli leaned up and kissed him again, only more quickly. Owen tugged lightly on her hair and she whimpered.

He trailed a hand up her side and she pulled away laughing softly when he touched a spot on her ribs that was ticklish.

"Every time." She swore he did it on purpose. Owen leaned down and he kissed her sternum, tracing his lips up to the hallow part of her throat. His tongue licked the skin their and she pressed her chest into him, his hand traced the fabric of her silk bra.

Alli moaned and held him to her; she ran her hands down his sides and back up his back, her chest still pushed into him. Owen moved his hand back down to her hip and he rubbed her hip bone before wrapping her leg around his waist. She moaned, feeling his obvious arousal press against her. Owen moved his lips to her mouth and sucked gently on her bottom lip before kissing her deeply.

Alli returned the kiss, and moved against him, enjoying when he tensed against her and let out his breath. She loved that she could do this to him. Reaching down she unbuckled his belt.

" No more being mad at you, a week is too long." Owen nodded and pulled her pants down, and then started to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. She watched as he tossed it to the side, and moaned when he kissed the tops of her breasts. Owen trailed his kisses down her body, kissing each hip bone before moving back up again.

Alli shivered and leaned forward pushing him down and tugging at his pants, she hardly got aggressive but she was right now, skilled fingers undid the button and zipper as she worked them down his hips. Owen helped her kick them off and she straddled him. Owen held her hips and she leaned down and kissed him, moaning softly when he pushed her hips against his.

Alli pushed against him again and moaned, they both still had thin barriers between them but she could feel everything. Leaning down she kissed his mouth, than his jaw before leaning down and biting his neck causing him to groan. Owen switched and pinned her tiny body beneath his. He separated her legs as far as they would go, and pressed himself against her, making her cry out and moan his name just slightly.

Alli wrapped her legs around his waist and reached for her bedside table, she was on the patch but she still always made sure they were protected, he did too. Something hit the floor with a thug but she was to distracted to really care. He rocked against her again and she whimpered.

Owen licked her neck and reached down between their bodies. Alli let out a loud moan when she felt his fingers ghost over her most sensitive spot, still clad in her lacy underwear. Owen pushed her panties to the side and pushed his fingers inside, smirking when he heard his name fall from her lips, chanting it

She bucked against his fingers finally finding what she was looking for she brought her hand back to the bed and dropped the wrapper down before fisting her fingers into his hair, chanting his name. Owen pulled his fingers out, and removed her panties, along with his boxers.

Alli whimpered at the loss.

"Oh." She said as he slipped her panties down and her boxers.

"I say we fight once a week, for this." She said pulling him up for a kiss. Owen smirked against the kiss and she moaned in the kiss when she felt him move inside her in one swift thrust. He set a slow rhythm. Alli met his rhythm keeping up with him; she loved the closeness the way he made sure she was being satisfied too. Pulling away she returned a moment later to kiss him again.

Owen wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her body up so she was sitting his lap. Alli moved her hips on her own, as his hands grabbed her tiny waist. Closing her eyes she sighed setting her own pace, which he met with no trouble. She gripped his shoulders and slowed herself down, causing him to moan.

Owen wrapped his arms around her, keeping her body close to his. Alli moaned and she tilted her head back as he kissed up and down her neck.

Alli stilled momentarily her body getting tight as she got closer to reaching her orgasm. She bit her lip and moaned his name before trying to get him to speed up a bit. Owen caught the hint and he thrust his hips up, and moved her body faster just as she felt her body tensing. He groaned and Alli let out a loud moan, as she came, long and hard. Alli felt him come just after her and she moved a bit to help him along, before she collapsed against him pressing kisses to his shoulder.

"Hmm, I love you."

"I love you too." Owen breathed. She smiled and kissed him lastly on the lips. Pulling away from him she laid back and smiled at him, watching as he cleaned himself up and lay down with her.

"I guess I should probably return your calls now." She said chuckling and kissing his shoulder.

"That might be a good idea." Owen chuckled as he lay down next to her. Alli curled up next to him.

"Well I could call you right now, but I mean you're right here and my phone is in the living room." And she was comfortable and even more he was right here.

"Well, we might as well make this last." Owen laughed and Alli playfully punched his chest. "Keep it up Milligan, you'll be on the couch." She said teasing him as she placed another kiss to his shoulder, shivering she grabbed her blanket from the foot of the bed and covered them with it.

Owen rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you." He said softly. She smiled and whispered, "I love you too." Alli smiled and kept her arms around him, she really would go through everything with Drew again, because it had led her to him, and she couldn't be happier than she was with him. Despite their one fights. She was happy. And, Owen was too.

* * *

A/N: Our next one-shot will be Fadam, so look out for it! If you want it, review! No reviews equals NO updates! Don't be stingy now *creeper eye*

Yours Truly,

Zephyr *hearts* and PunkKity


End file.
